La couleur du papier
by ti'flamboyant
Summary: Kate a une surprise pour Castle


La couleur du papier

11 mois, 11 mois qu'il lui avait demandé sa main, 11 mois qu'elle avait déménagé à Washington DC, 11 mois qu'ils cherchaient un petit nid douillet mais qu'ils vivaient dans un appart hôtel. Les premiers mois, Rick était resté à New York mais avec le nouveau job de Kate, il était très difficile de planifier des week-end pour se voir, la plupart du temps, elle était contrainte d'annuler à la dernière minutes. A croire que ce boulot se liguait contre eux. Après 3 mois à se voir uniquement de façon sporadique, elle lui avait demandé de venir le rejoindre, si cela ne posait pas de problème envers Alexis et Martha. Il avait accepté tout de suite, en fait, il en avait déjà parlé avec les deux autres femmes de sa vie, il attendait jusque que ce soit elle qui fasse la démarche.

Un soir, alors qu'il revenait d'aller faire quelques courses, il la trouva allongée sur le canapé du salon, un faible ronflement émanait du corps de sa muse. Il sourit à cette vue, même lourdement endormi, elle était magnifique. Il allait vers la petite cuisine et une fois les quelques courses rangées, il se fit couler un café. Sa belle se réveilla au bruit de la cafetière qui coulait.

- Hey, excuses-moi, je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Ça va ?

- Bien sûr.

- Kate, je m'inquiète, depuis 3 semaines, je te trouve très fatiguée.

- C'est rien, ne t'inquiètes pas, tu sais, je pense que le déménagement, le nouveau job, tous les changements qu'il y a eu ces derniers mois, ont eu raison de moi.

- Ok, tu en veux en tasse ?

- Avec plaisir. Au fait, demain je suis de repos et on a rendez-vous à 9h00 pour visiter un appartement.

- Tu as enfin trouvé quelque chose qui te plait ?

- Non, qui nous plaira, enfin je pense. L'agent immobilier m'a passé la clef, on peut y aller un peu avant et si ça nous intéresse, il viendra à 9h00 avec le contrat.

- Je vois que tu as tout prévu, c'est la première fois que je te sens si emballée.

- C'est vrai, il m'a bien plu.

Le lendemain matin, ils étaient à 8h00 devant un superbe immeuble de Cleveland Park.

- C'est ici Castle, l'immeuble blanc.

- Le quartier à l'air sympa, on serait à deux pas du parc.

Ils entrèrent dans l'immeuble et saluèrent le portier.

- Bonjour, je suis Mademoiselle Beckett, nous venons visiter l'appartement 301.

- Oui bien sûr, Mademoiselle, Mr Pullman m'a prévenu. Allez-y.

- Merci

- Vous verrez, c'est un très joli appartement avec 5 chambres et un bureau immense, la terrasse donne sur le parc.

- Cinq chambres ! s'exclama Rick, tu as la folie des grandeurs.

Elle roula des yeux tandis qu'ils prenaient la direction de l'ascenseur.

- Kate, non pas que je ne veuille pas ou que je ne puisse pas le payer, mais à quoi vont nous servir toutes ses chambres ?

- A ton avis… fit-elle d'une voix mutine en lui prenant la main.

- Non pas que je sois contre l'idée mais plus sérieusement Kate, on a dit que l'on prendrait quelque chose de pas trop grand vu que l'on est que tous les deux.

- Et après on dit que c'est moi la rabat-joie.

Ils sortirent de l'ascenseur et arrivèrent devant la porte de l'appartement. Elle respira un grand coup. Puis enfonça la clef dans la serrure et ouvrit.

- Vas-y, entres.

- Après toi.

Il entra et un sourire illumina son visage, la décoration était simple mais tellement chaleureuse. Il fit le tour du salon puis de la salle à manger et enfin de la cuisine.

- C'est vrai qu'il est chouette Kate.

- Et tu n'as encore rien vu. J'ai pensé que cette chambre pourrait être celle d'Alexis.

- Tu as vraiment tout prévu hein ?

- C'est juste une idée Rick, après on fera autrement si tu veux, fit-elle en lui volant un baiser.

Elle poursuivit :

- Cette chambre donne sur une salle de bain commune avec la chambre d'à côté, ta mère pourrait s'y installer.

- Dans la salle de bain ?

- Mais non idiot, dans deuxième chambre.

- Tu sais que mère ne viendra ici que très rarement, tu as vu comme elle est à fond dans son école de théâtre.

- Je sais, mais je veux qu'elle se sente à l'aise quand elle vient.

- Ça, évites de lui dire, elle aurait vite fait d'abuser, crois-en mon expérience.

- Bon, on continue ?

- Bien sûr.

- Au rez-de-chaussée, il y a aussi le bureau.

Elle ouvrit la porte de la pièce.

- C'est peut-être là que seront écris les prochains Nikki Heat, lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille en l'enlaçant par derrière. Et enfin la chambre d'amis avec une petite salle d'eau. Je te passe les WC et la buanderie.

- Tu es un amour…

Elle lui attrapa rapidement la main et le tira sans ménagement jusqu'à l'escalier.

- Pressée de me montrer la suite parentale Agent Beckett ?

- Tais-toi et suis-moi, allez dépêches-toi

- Oh, oh doucement.

- Excuses-moi.

Elle ouvrit la porte.

- Pour cette chambre, j'hésite encore.

Elle alla rapidement au fond de la chambre et ouvrit le placard. Elle sortit deux rouleaux de papiers peints, un dans chaque main et fit dérouler les laies.

- Bleu ou rose ? déclara-t-elle les yeux pétillants.

- Pourquoi tu veux refaire le pap… Kate ?

Il la regardait intensément. Elle non plus ne le quittait pas des yeux son sourire menaçant de s'agrandir jusqu'à ses oreilles.

- En fait, il se pourrait que l'on est rapidement besoin d'une chambre supplémentaire.

Il contourna le lit et vint se poster devant elle.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Certaine.

Il se jeta sur elle, l'attrapa et la fit tournoyer. Elle lâcha le papier-peint et le serra de toutes ses forces.

- Tu vas être papa à nouveau Rick, lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille.

Il la reposa, lui prit le visage en coupe et lui déposa le plus tendre des baisers qui soit.

- Si tu savais comme je suis heureux Kate. Mais tu ne m'as pas dit que tu avais arrêté la pilule.

- Je ne l'ai pas arrêtée, enfin maintenant si.

- Et ça va ? Je veux dire, tu te sens prête, c'est vrai, on en a jamais vraiment parlé et si tu ne…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est vrai que j'ai été surprise, mais pour moi, c'est la suite logique de notre histoire. Alors certes, si j'avais pu choisir, j'aurais attendu encore un peu mais il faut croire que c'est le bon moment. Je t'aime et je sais que tu feras encore une fois un excellent papa.

- Tu as vu le médecin ?

- J'ai fait une prise de sang pour être sûre et lorsque j'ai eu les résultats, j'ai pris rendez-vous avec ma gynécologue qui est aussi obstétricienne. Nous avons un rendez-vous vendredi prochain. Tu voudras bien m'accompagner ?

- La question ne se pose même pas, je ne raterai rien de cette grossesse.

Il rapprocha un peu plus son visage du sien et vint poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser ne tarda pas à s'intensifier et s'est à bout de souffle qu'ils se séparèrent.

- Il te plait vraiment cet appart ?

- Vraiment beaucoup.

- Alors on appelle Mr Pullman et en l'attendant, tu pourras toujours me montrer notre chambre…

- Tu vas voir, la vue est splendide.

- Tu sais que ce n'est pas la vue qui va m'intéresser dans cette chambre.

- Rick ! Fit Kate en levant les yeux.

- Et bien quoi, je suis honnête.

- Et il y a un autre petit détail….

- Dis-moi

- Avant que je ne puisse plus rentrer dans aucune robe, je voudrais qu'on choisisse une date pour notre mariage, ça fait presque un an que je suis ici et que tu m'as fait ta demande alors je pense qu'il est plus que temps d'officialiser tout ça. Et puis que va dire mon père si je fais un enfant hors mariage hein ?!

- Waouh, tu as encore autre chose à me dire parce que sinon je m'assois.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

- J'adorerai mais avec ton job, on ne pourra pas partir et j'aimerai beaucoup qu'on se marrie dans les Hamptons.

- Je ne vais pas leur demander la permission Rick, ça fait 11 mois que je me donne à fond et que je mets notre couple entre parenthèse. Donc je vais poser une semaine de congé pour me marier que ça leur plaise ou non.

- Tu me surprendras toujours.

- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes.

FIN


End file.
